Just Can't Get Enough
Just Can't Get Enough are the first and second episodes and the two-part premiere for Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 4, 2009, in Canada, and on October 9, 2009, in the United States. Summary When Mia is offered a major modeling contract in Paris, Peter decides that he'll go with her, but he soon realizes he doesn't fit into her sophisticated world. At a posh party, feeling frustrated and insecure, a guest offers an unlikely escape: crystal meth. Soon enough, Peter's 'trip' goes terribly wrong. Back at Degrassi, Alli is concerned when new girl Jenna focuses on becoming Clare's friend. There's no way this is going to end well -- and absolutely no way Alli's going to let it. Main Plot Mia gets a modeling job in France and Peter is ecstatic with joy because he thinks he will go too. Declan and Fiona invite the couple to their parents' party and Peter makes a fool out of himself. He is later offered meth from Victoria, the Coynes' cousin, and accepts it. He is "energized" and begins to make his public embarrassment even worse. Fiona tells Mia about the meth and Mia brings Peter home and tells him to stop the meth. Peter says he will, but lies and reverts back to it. He continues to get more and more "happy" as he does. The next day, Mia visits and tells him to get some help. She then apologizes at school and they make up. Peter plans to go with her, but then realizes he doesn't belong with her. She is heart-broken but not surprised since he was right. Mia then tells him to get counseling. Peter has a meltdown and does more meth. At the dance, he freaks out and goes to the middle of the street at night. The Stüdz and Riley come to the rescue and bring him home. Peter calls his mom and Ms. Hatzilakos returns to help. Peter and Mia get over their fight and promise to keep in touch. Sub Plot Back at Degrassi, Alli is concerned when new girl Jenna focuses on becoming Clare's friend. Alli begins to become jealous when Clare spends more time with Jenna than her, but eventually they all make up when Jenna says she wants to be friends with both of them. Holly J. is overstressed by "niners" who insist that she follow their demands and can't say no because Blue is convinced that Holly J. is a new, nicer person. Finally, at the dance, she breaks down and dumps Blue. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Just Can't Get Enough" by Depeche Mode. *The theme song has been remixed again and is now performed by the in-show band, The Stüdz. *Annie Clark, Landon Liboiron, Jessica Tyler, and Jahmil French have been added to the opening credits. Sarah Barrable-Tishauer, Evan Williams, Marc Donato, and Nina Dobrev have been removed. *First appearance of Jenna, Dave, Fiona, and Declan. *This is the second time Peter's girlfriend goes to a different continent. The other girl being Darcy, who went to Kenya, Africa. *Nina Dobrev, who plays Mia, left the show to go on The CW's Vampire Diaries, therefore this episode marks her last appearance. *Peter's addiction to meth is the second drug addiction in the TNG series. The first was Craig Manning's addiction to cocaine. *This marks the end of Peter and Mia's second and final relationship. * An outside shot of Mia's workplace, "Top Edge Models" that was filmed during season 8, was reused in this episode. |-| Gallery= 901and902-1.jpg 901and902-2.jpg 901and902-3.jpg 901and902-5.jpg 901and902-9.jpg Degrassi-season-9-promo-pic.jpg Degrassi-season-nine,peter mia declan fiona.jpg Degrassi-season-nine-premiere-05.jpg Degrassi3.jpg Peter and Mia.jpg Peter victoria vicky just cant get enough.jpg beach bash.jpg holly j blue.jpg Normal_901-02_(22).jpg images(1).jpg Degrassi-Season-9-degrassi-8530493-650-380.jpg alli_annoyed_by_jenna03.PNG alli_annoyed_by_jenna04.PNG hj-season9possibly.PNG hj-season9possibly002.PNG 595X0113 (1).jpg 595X0192.jpg D9-901-902_1103.jpg D9-901-902_1239.jpg D9-901-902_1551.jpg D9-901-902_1636.jpg D9-901-902_2104.jpg D9-901-902_2462.jpg Declan you handsome devil you.jpg DPP_1179.jpg IMG_1596.jpg IMG_2230.jpg IMG_2251.jpg IMG_2296.jpg ASDDD.jpg ASDFASDFSAF.jpg ASDFDFDDDD.jpg DFGFDGDFGDFGDFGDFG.jpg FGHJFGHJGH.jpg FGHJJHGFJHJJJJ.jpg FGJGFHJGJSE.jpg HJLKJHLKKJL.jpg QWEWQESADSF.jpg QWQWDWD.jpg QWREWRWQRAFD.jpg SADFSDFF.jpg SAFSDFFSADF.jpg SFGHDFGFASD.jpg WQERWERQR.jpg 53f.JPG 534g.JPG 355f.JPG 3534.JPG 3454t.JPG 4543.JPG 55f.JPG 456y.JPG 554.JPG 55yt.JPG 345t.JPG 35t.JPG 4354.JPG 345543.JPG 64t.JPG 665.JPG 45534.JPG 534ff.JPG 545vb.JPG 45t.JPG 4353.JPG 566.JPG 54t.JPG Just Can't Get Enough Image.png 1zqviwm.jpg Image19e.jpg Image16d.jpg 65y5trrrff.png 6565655trrrr.png 65y5trrr.png 6556455.png Pia.jpg Paige and manny20.jpg 4543f.jpg 564.jpg Fifi with Declan.jpg Image2fff.jpg Fiona-and-Declan-degrassi-8621463-460-345.jpg 543j.jpg th_th_degrassi9010006.jpg th_th_degrassi9010016.jpg th_th_degrassi9010017.jpg th_th_degrassi9010028.jpg th_th_degrassi9010030.jpg th_th_degrassi9010048.jpg th_th_degrassi9010049.jpg th_th_degrassi9010056.jpg th_th_degrassi9010061.jpg th_th_degrassi9010070.jpg th_th_degrassi9010099.jpg th_th_degrassi9010087.jpg th_th_degrassi9010108.jpg th_th_degrassi9010118.jpg th_th_degrassi9010126.jpg th_th_degrassi9010144.jpg th_th_degrassi9010173.jpg th_th_degrassi9010170.jpg th_th_degrassi9010184.jpg th_th_degrassi9010192.jpg th_th_degrassi9010200.jpg th_th_degrassi9010238.jpg th_th_degrassi9010227.jpg th_th_degrassi9010274.jpg th_th_degrassi9010265.jpg th_th_degrassi9010329.jpg th_th_degrassi9010356.jpg th_th_degrassi9010403.jpg th_th_degrassi9010406.jpg th_th_degrassi9010410.jpg th_th_degrassi9010435.jpg th_th_degrassi9010436.jpg th_th_degrassi9010437.jpg BlueandHollyJ.jpg 4564f.jpg Rs.jpg Sdfwerer.png 98ooiuuio.png 9iuoiouuiouio.png 09 (6).jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo-Season Premiere |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Gina Clayton as Anna Jones *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Rick Jon Egan as Mr. Lavigne *Kevin Jubinville as The Shep *Jon-Paul Khouri as Fashion photographer *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *John MacDonald as Security guard *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Shileen Paton as Victoria *Ed Robertson as Mr. Fowler *Eyal Simko as Male model *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones Absences *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Declan: "Time to turn this snoozefest in to a Studzfest. Back from a long summer in California working on a movie, here's Peter...something." *Alli (referring to Jenna): "Since when did our school become some bizarre white version of Fame?" *Holly J.: "Actually, Blue, I know exactly what my priority is right now; this taco. Got it?" *Peter: "Look! The sidewalk makes a different sound than the street!" *Peter: "She left me to go to Paris. But that's okay, 'cause they always do, right?" *Mia: "So when you feel insecure in Paris, you're gonna snort stuff? Real attractive." *Mia: "Get some help, Peter." *Holly J.: "It's Holly freaking J.!" *Peter: "What are you talking about? There's no Stüdz without me! Those are my songs. They teach you about that in copyright class, or whatever." *Peter (On what he would do if he moved with Mia to France): "Play my ax, eat crescent rolls, maybe go to a French school." Riley: "And learn the French word for crescent rolls." |-| Featured Music= Part 1 *''"Whoa California"'' by Stüdz *''"Shine"'' by Jessica Tyler *''"Transform On The Floor"'' by ETNC *''"Paris"'' by The Drew Jurecka Jazz Trio *''"Don't Call Me Dave"'' by The Drew Jurecka Jazz Trio *''"Dance With Dad"'' by The Drew Jurecka Jazz Trio Part 2 *''"Whoa California"'' by Stüdz *''"Suffer For My Art (Electomix)"'' by Chicks With Hits *''"Black Butterfly"'' by Cure Gravity *''"Shine"'' by Jessica Tyler *''"Get Along"'' by Fur Patrol *''"Zebra Zebra Bravo"'' by Man Your House |-| Links= *Watch Just Can't Get Enough (1) on YouTube *Watch Just Can't Get Enough (2) on YouTube *Download Just Can't Get Enough from Living On Video TV Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Two-part episodes